<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interwoven Hues by RobotArmsApts (MatsuoMiwa)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872975">Interwoven Hues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuoMiwa/pseuds/RobotArmsApts'>RobotArmsApts (MatsuoMiwa)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Hurt Comfort(FY) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Vesperia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Bloodloss, Blue - Freeform, Carrying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FY, Fluri, Forehead Touch, Fureyuri, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Post-Game, The First Strike, Whump, Whumptober, whumptober2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuoMiwa/pseuds/RobotArmsApts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The swordsman’s breathing was becoming shallow, distantly aware of someone else rapidly approaching, unsure if it was his brain playing tricks to give him false comfort still or another person there. If it truly was Flynn like he wanted.</p><p>When one is in trouble, the other comes running.</p><p>“Just...a...little longer...” Yuri muttered to himself, struggling with his breathing, thinking on how Flynn always had his back without fail, using his dwindling strength to keep fighting, refusing to give up and in now. His mouth held the nauseating taste of blood he could not currently get rid of. In a growing foggy way, he was aware of the blood beneath him, drying in his hair, it being a tangled mess Yuri knew would be a pain to clean.</p><p>He would clean it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Hurt Comfort(FY) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Blots of Blurple, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interwoven Hues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Entry two for the 10 hurt/comfort livejournal community! Combined with Whumptober 2020.<br/>I also tried something different when using descriptors. Parts of First Strike are in here and contain spoilers for the movie. I acknowledge this isn't my best work, but I had an idea and like how this turned out from that idea.</p><p>My DIY table.<br/>LJ Prompt: "Blue"<br/>Whumptober Prompt: Blood Loss.</p><p>Cross-posting to LJ, Tumblr, dA and fanfiction.net<br/>10 Hurt/Comfort lj community: https://10-hurt-comfort.livejournal.com/profile<br/>Whumptober 2020: https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/</p><p> </p><p>Title Change.<br/>Formerly: Shades of You.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>The sky was blue.</i>
</p><p>Trying as hard as he could, there was no moving further now. Yuri’s strength a slow fade, leaving him on his back while blood pooled from his side onto the earth. His sword had been knocked out of arms reach. A fleeting thought had crossed his mind that <i>would it matter if he held the weapon now anyway?</i> The question already having an answer not in his favor- a humorless smile showing it. There was no strength left for fighting, barely enough to hold his hand onto his worst wound.</p><p>Yuri was unable to accurately gauge where the last two of his attackers were at, the cursing of his name sounding so distant while knowing they were closer than it sounded. The feeling of losing consciousness growing ever closer while he stared up at the blue sky. A sky he often perched on windowsill’s to gaze at, his thoughts with the clouds going to the stars and beyond.</p><p>A sky that he got lost in as a child, some days having silent company with a special person whose eyes were closer to the hues of the ocean.</p><p>A person Yuri would like to see terribly right now, but the odds of him arriving in time for Yuri to say good-bye seemed low, almost impossible. Yet, there was a part of him that could feel like Flynn was near. Perhaps the feeling was one his mind was conjuring for him as a way to ease out of this world, Yuri struggling to hold on because he was not ready. Not now, not for a long time.</p><p>“<i>...Flynn...</i>” Yuri whispered the name apologetically, growing weaker as the too long seconds ticked on by, heavy footsteps coming closer, the swordsman able to hear the anger in each step, knowing his time was coming to an end while life flickered before him, special memories of his past being the show.</p><p>Long ago he could remember being alone, having times with nothing more to do than laze and stare at the seemingly infinite blue above him. His thoughts up high, making out shapes in the clouds. It was an okay enough way to distract from his hunger, pass time and repeat as the days went on. </p><p>In a flash, dark blue eyes took up his vision, Yuri recalling the stare Flynn had placed on him when they met, getting off on the wrong feet in a way that was comical looking back on it.</p><p>If it were possible, Yuri would have smiled at then and now, their life and how they came to be together. Close to being permanently apart gave him more drive to continue holding on, a deep feeling of Flynn on his way and Yuri did not want it to be to the sight of his lifeless corpse.</p><p>Painfully, memories continued to come and go while the footsteps of those he was fighting felt as though they were close. Too close, making his time run out faster.</p><p>
  <i>Yuri’s knight uniform was blue.</i>
</p><p>Under the Fedrock Brigade, he learned more about himself than he expected. That he was not cut out for the life of the knights, that he had to leave before the tragedies that occurred ate him alive, knowing with someone he greatly admired gone staying would be anything but tolerable. Yuri knew he could not force himself to live that miserable kind of life, leaving with the knowledge he could not keep his end of the vow he made with Flynn those years ago. Leaving Flynn with the clean up after they had taken down Galista.</p><p>Galista Luodur, the man that had ultimately taken Niren from him. Leaving his brigade to bury a coffin with no body.</p><p>
  <i>Yuri’s uniform was blue with bloodstains only he could see.</i>
</p><p>The swordsman’s breathing was becoming shallow, distantly aware of someone else rapidly approaching, unsure if it was his brain playing tricks to give him false comfort still or another person there. If it truly was Flynn like he wanted.</p><p>When one is in trouble, the other comes running.</p><p>“Just...a...little longer...” Yuri muttered to himself, struggling with his breathing, thinking on how Flynn always had his back without fail, using his dwindling strength to keep fighting, refusing to give up and in now. His mouth held the nauseating taste of blood he could not currently get rid of. In a growing foggy way, he was aware of the blood beneath him, drying in his hair, it being a tangled mess Yuri knew would be a pain to clean.</p><p>He would clean it. </p><p>A warm bath to soothe the aches and pains his body held would be nice. Just to sit and soak in the waters for a while. Then, afterwards, curl up under the blankets beside Flynn(Repede at the foot of their bed as normal) and sleep for a long while. That sounded good.</p><p>Struggling to save what little strength was left, Yuri shut his eyes to be met with the blurred sight of the ocean from Ehmead Hill, wondering if Flynn had saw that same view during his pilgrimage back then. He had not asked yet...</p><p>“Demon Fang!”</p><p>An attack rang out with pure rage by a welcomed voice, knocking the attacker closest to the swordsman down.</p><p>“Yuri!” Flynn shouted, rushing to kneel down beside him after taking down the only two standing in the small area. On a quick glance, the blond could tell Yuri had been against too many for one person to successfully take on alone.</p><p>The swordsman had nothing left in him to open his eyes no matter how badly he wanted to do so. How badly he wanted to open them and see the familiar presence he felt, one that was silently telling him he would be safe now.</p><p>Voices continued to be distant, some muffled, but Flynn’s was close enough for Yuri to make out the cast for first-aid, mending his smaller bruises and wounds. </p><p>Something stronger would be needed to take care of the rest, the simple spell for now stopping his light bleeding, and some of the heavier down to a crawl. Yuri was aware enough to know Flynn was asking something in a frantic voice, something Yuri himself could not make out. Flynn went silent for a moment, saying something else the swordsman was drifting too far to really understand. All Yuri knew next was being moved, too quickly lifted from the ground, the movement upsetting a few of his injuries. Furrowing his brow, a hurt groan was quick to alert Flynn to the issue.</p><p>Yuri was Flynn’s top priority, entrusting the others to round up the men around the area to deal with them later. Too late did he learn of the planned attacked, rushing as fast as he could with Repede leading the way following Yuri’s scent once they were in the general location. In his arms, Flynn held Yuri close, noting his pulse was there, too low, but there. Breathing too shallow, his hair sticking to his face from the sweat. That groan was something at least, however getting Yuri to a medic as soon as possible was his goal.</p><p>The swordsman had yet to open his eyes to acknowledge Flynn was there. Gripping onto Yuri a little tighter, being mindful as he could of Yuri’s state, not able to do much when he was picking swordsman up. Flynn put his forehead against Yuri’s, needing him to know somehow, someway that Flynn was there and that Yuri would be okay. The Commandant would make certain of that and find out exactly who had orchestrated this plan against Yuri. Flynn would face that person directly, only a matter of time before he would have the answers he wanted, <i>one way or another.</i></p><p>“You are safe now Yuri, I promise.”</p><p>The swordsman went lax in Flynn’s arms shortly after. Whether that was from his condition worsening or his words getting through was a question with an answer that would have to wait, if he could get one on it at all. Yuri was breathing, which meant there was still time.</p><p>“Woof!” The canine looked up at them, a small whine accompanying the worried stare.</p><p>“Yuri will be okay, Repede.”</p><p>Looking on ahead, if that was more for Repede than himself was another thing Flynn could not answer. While Yuri was getting treated, The Commandant had work to do.</p><p>Time went onward, Yuri feeling dizzy before opening his eyes. His body was weak, hurt, throat too dry. Mixed in it all, the swordsman had a feeling he was not on the dirt anymore given the uncomfortable thing he was currently laying on. The sharp scent of antiseptic was enough to induce a headache, and searching further he felt someone holding onto his hand...</p><p>“Yuri!”</p><p>That voice, from someone he recalled the distant feeling of safety from. Flynn, it was Flynn and that was enough to give Yuri the push to force his eyes open. This time, he was met with the sight of someone that had not been sleeping, looking rough as well, but those eyes were full of love and relief.</p><p>Those eyes gave Yuri a reason to smile. “Hey.”</p><p>
  <i>Blue was entwined deeply in Yuri’s life.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>